<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Need To Relax by Yammy_kooki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074079">You Need To Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammy_kooki/pseuds/Yammy_kooki'>Yammy_kooki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of foreplay, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Projecting, Dom/sub Undertones, Foreplay, M/M, Massage, Overstimulation, Rimming, Size Difference, cause i live on that shit, goku is hung, okay here comes the thirst tags, vegeta is an angry manlet, whis is definitely gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammy_kooki/pseuds/Yammy_kooki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta can't relax. Goku has a way to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Need To Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Yammy here.</p>
<p>I can't believe this is my first addition to the fanfic side of DB, and it's smut. This would probably not be my last, so I hope the fandom treats me well;;<br/>For those who know me for my JJBA content, right now I'm kind of experiencing a burn out, and DB is a new outlet for me to get some fresh ideas. Hope you can understand. </p>
<p>But without further ado, here's some food for the thirsty fans! I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark. The only illumination came from the many moons that orbited this odd planet. </p>
<p>Vegeta sat on the windowsill, staring out at nothing. Literally. There was nothing in this pocket of the universe besides a giant tree and the dirt block it was rooted in. Beyond that there was the abyss, which Vegeta harboured less than fond memories of. Must be the result of getting threatened to be thrown into it by Whis.</p>
<p>Traumatizing memories aside, there was a reason why Vegeta couldn't sleep tonight. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Vegeta, your head is constantly running with thoughts. The lag between your actions and your mind will only worsen if you don't learn how to relax,"</em>
</p>
<p>Whis's words echoed in his mind for the umpteenth time today.</p>
<p>He clenched his fist.</p>
<p>Of course he can't relax. He had to keep up this breakneck pace to achieve ultimate strength. A moment of relaxation would mean a moment of weakness, and the minute he stops he'll get-</p>
<p>Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't like that thought. It was unbecoming of a Prince. It marred his pride as an elite Saiyan warrior. </p>
<p>To think, that a third-class warrior like <em>him</em> would ever dare to-</p>
<p>The door to their shared bedroom swung open.</p>
<p>"Yo Vegeta!" Kakarot loudly called.</p>
<p>Startled, the smaller had to grip the window frame to avoid falling out. He turned swiftly to glare at the other.</p>
<p>Well, at least tried to. Shadows masked Kakarot's form, and Vegeta could only faintly see his silhouette.</p>
<p>"Kakarot, a warning maybe? You can't just barge in like that," Vegeta warned.</p>
<p>Kakarot tilted his head. "Huh? You didn't sense my ki?"</p>
<p>Vegeta blinked dumbly for a moment, then he realised that he'd been out of focus this entire time. When he did get his focus back, Kakarot's ki suddenly burst forth, completely flooding the room.</p>
<p>Not that Vegeta wasn't used to it. He always knew Kakarot had this much power, even in his dormant state. </p>
<p>Vegeta grit his teeth. Irritated at Kakarot being Kakarot, irritated at himself for proving Whis right.</p>
<p>"Shut up and go to sleep," was the only retort Vegeta could come up with, as he turned back to gaze at the sparse scenery.</p>
<p>"Were you lost in your thoughts again?" Kakarot asked, his footsteps coming closer and closer. "That's why you didn't sense me, right?" </p>
<p>Vegeta felt his skin prickle. "It's none of your business," </p>
<p>Kakarot stopped, and Vegeta could imagine the pout on his face.</p>
<p>"Come on Vegeta, we're friends aren't we? You can tell me what's on your mind," </p>
<p>Vegeta wanted to hurl at the mere mention of that disgusting word.</p>
<p>Kakarot hummed, before letting out a sound of sudden realisation. "It's about today's training isn't it! About what Whis had told you when we sparred with him," </p>
<p>Vegeta lifted his brows in surprise. This idiot was strangely perceptive at times.</p>
<p>"Wow congratulations Kakarot. You fucking got it. You get the grand prize of 'leaving me the fuck alone'," Vegeta hissed.</p>
<p>"Hey, that's not very nice," </p>
<p>"When have I ever been nice?" </p>
<p>A silence fell between them.</p>
<p>"Y'know, I do have a way to help your overthinking problem," Kakarot suggested.</p>
<p>"Does it involve talking my ear off?" Vegeta continued to stare out the window, refusing to spare another look at that clown as to not encourage him. Then again, a small part of him felt curious as to what Kakarot was talking about.</p>
<p>"No, but it's a method Whis taught me~" </p>
<p>Now that piqued Vegeta's interest. </p>
<p>He turned to face Kakarot, who was now just an arm's reach away from him. This way, Vegeta could properly observe him thanks to the moonlight.</p>
<p>Thought he didn't like that he needed to tilt his head up to meet his eyes, which was pretty much every single time.</p>
<p>Vegeta looked down at Kakarot's hands, only to realise his arms were folded suspiciously behind his back. </p>
<p>"I swear, Whis gives you more special treatment than me," Vegeta sneered.</p>
<p>Kakarot chuckled nervously. "I guess so. Maybe 'cause he likes me more,"</p>
<p>Vegeta clicked his tongue. "Alright, spit it out. What is this special technique?" </p>
<p>Kakarot grinned, before showing off what he had in his hands. </p>
<p>It was a black press bottle filled with amber liquid.</p>
<p>Vegeta quirked a brow.</p>
<p>"Tadah! It's Whis's super secret formula!" Kakarot announced, holding the bottle like some trophy. </p>
<p>Vegeta hopped into the bedroom. "Give me that," he growled, before snatching the bottle from him.</p>
<p>He squinted at the purple label wrapped around it, only to realise that it was written in a language oddly similar to hieroglyphics. </p>
<p>In layman terms, whatever Vegeta had in his hands, and whatever Whis had taught this gullible bastard was nothing short of fishy. </p>
<p>"And what are you supposed to do with this?" Vegeta asked.</p>
<p>"I'm supposed to give you a sen...sezua..." Kakarot struggled to get out the words. "Ah whatever, it's some sort of massage," </p>
<p>Vegeta felt like his eyes were going to pop out his skull. "A what?"</p>
<p>"A massage! Y'know, like when your back aches, so you get someone to knead it outta ya?" </p>
<p>"I know what a massage is! It's just..." Vegeta imagined Kakarot's big bear hands on him, <em>touching him</em>...He quickly shoved the bottle into Kakarot's chest, as if the vile thing had burnt him.</p>
<p>"It's just weird okay?! Why the fuck would Whis teach you this..."</p>
<p>"'Cause I asked him to," Kakarot quickly interjects. Vegeta stared at him in confusion. "You looked really bothered after we sparred with him, so I asked if there was anything I could do to help you. Then he taught me how to use this," Kakarot shook the press bottle in his hand.</p>
<p>"So, you thought that I couldn't handle my <em>'overthinking'</em>" -Vegeta made air quotes- "problem by myself and decided to butt in,"</p>
<p>Kakarot groaned. "I didn't say that! I just wanted to help!"</p>
<p>"I don't need help from an idiot like you!" Vegeta blurted out, and Kakarot looked hurt at his exclaimation.</p>
<p>For a moment guilt flashed within Vegeta, but he quickly regained composure and turned to face outside. </p>
<p>The air felt tense, and every passing moment of silence ate away at Vegeta. Usually he deliberately engineered such moods -being the most effective way to shut Kakarot up- but this time, Vegeta felt his blood run cold, as if he felt...sorry. </p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut. No, he did NOT feel sorry. Not for Kakarot of all people. He did not feel bad for turning down his innocent offer, or twisting his sincere efforts to help Vegeta loosen up. </p>
<p>While Vegeta was coming up with a million excuses to calm his confused heart, he had totally missed the sound of Kakarot placing down the bottle on their shared nightstand, and even the sound of Kakarot marching over.</p>
<p>It was already too late when Vegeta felt two burly arms wrap around his waist.</p>
<p>Stunned, Vegeta was held up in the air. His hands grabbed Kakarot's arms. He turned to glare at his attacker, but with his back pressed fully against his chest he could barely do so.</p>
<p>"Kakarot?! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Vegeta's legs kicked uselessly in the air.</p>
<p>Kakarot was uncharacteristically silent as he walked towards his own bed and threw Vegeta on it. </p>
<p>Vegeta landed face first into an unmade bed. He hastily turned to shoot a ki blast at Kakarot's head but the larger man straddled the back of his thighs, effectively pinning him face down.</p>
<p>Feeling Kakarot's heat seep into the back of his thighs made Vegeta flush with embarrassment. </p>
<p>His arms went to push his upper body upwards, but he was stopped by Kakarot pressing him back down with a hand.</p>
<p>The added weight had Vegeta wheezing, and he did not like the ideas Kakarot was giving him with this sudden show of dominance.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing," Vegeta growled. </p>
<p>"I'm going to help you whether you like it or not," </p>
<p>"I already told you I don't need it!"</p>
<p>"I'm not giving you a choice anymore!" </p>
<p>Vegeta seethed, baffled by the way Kakarot was addressing his Prince, humiliated by their current position. </p>
<p>He roared, his ki surging, electricity crackling all around him. He'll show Kakarot his place. He'll throw him off then blast him into the-</p>
<p>"You're going to blow up the bedroom," Kakarot warned, his grip on Vegeta's shoulder blade only tightening. "You don't want to wake up Beerus, do you?"</p>
<p>Immediately Vegeta stopped powering up, and the room seized it's shaking. </p>
<p>"Get off me you fool," Vegeta ordered, but Kakarot remained stubborn.</p>
<p>"It's just one massage! You've definitely gotten some from your trips to the spa with Bulma right? I don't get how this is any different!"</p>
<p>"It's because-!" <em>it's you,</em> Vegeta bit his bottom lip. "<em>Goddamnit</em>, how do you even know that I went to a spa with Bulma anyway?!"</p>
<p>"Bulma's my best friend, I've known her longer than you have y'know. She tells me everything,"</p>
<p>Vegeta growled under his breath. Damn that woman.</p>
<p>"Just one time! <em>Pleeeease?</em> If you don't like it you can tell me to stop!" Kakarot whined.</p>
<p>"Okay then, I don't like it. There. Now get off," </p>
<p>Kakarot pouted. "But I haven't even started,"</p>
<p>"That's the point," </p>
<p>Kakarot let out a frustrated growl. "Alright, here's the deal. If you let me do this, I'll change Beerus's sheets tomorrow,"</p>
<p>Vegeta lifted his brows. "All by yourself?"</p>
<p>"All by myself," Kakarot confirmed.</p>
<p>Vegeta pondered about it. He would do anything to avoid that chore, and watching Kakarot constantly on the verge of dying <em>is</em> amusing...</p>
<p>"Make that a week," </p>
<p>"A week?!"</p>
<p>"A week of changing the sheets or I'm pushing you off," Vegeta offered. </p>
<p>"...urg, fine," Kakarot groaned. "But that means no complaints okay?" </p>
<p>"You have my word," </p>
<p>Vegeta could almost see the joy emanating above him. He sighed, crossing his arms in front of him. When Kakarot felt no desire from Vegeta to escape, he released his shoulder blade.</p>
<p>Vegeta waited in anticipation. He could think of this as Kakarot serving his Prince. Giving comfort to an elite is definitely something a third-class like him was born to do. </p>
<p>Then he felt two thumbs prod under the hem of his armour, and he instantly snapped out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>One hand shot back to grab Kakarot's wrist. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Kakarot huffed. "I can't massage you with this in the way,"</p>
<p>Right. Vegeta was being ridiculous. He let go of Kakarot and resumed his passive position. But now Vegeta felt so much more conscious of what was going to happen. </p>
<p>Kakarot dug his thumb underneath the armour, before pulling the flexible article off. When it got stuck under his weight, Kakarot leaned over, until his lips were a breath away from Vegeta's ear.</p>
<p>"I need you to lift up a bit," He says, and Vegeta fought against the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. </p>
<p>With a disgruntled sound Vegeta did as he was told, pushing himself off the bed as much as Kakarot's weight on his thighs would allow, and the armour slipped off with ease. </p>
<p>It dropped somewhere off the bed, and the cold air hit Vegeta's back.</p>
<p>Vegeta had hoped that he wouldn't need to take it off, and mentally shouted at Kakarot to just get on with it. Something about this was making him feel strangely hot, and very very uncomfortable.</p>
<p>But then Kakarot decided to take a detour, pressing his stupid warm hands onto Vegeta's upper back, and dragging them down to his waist.</p>
<p>With that Vegeta couldn't stop it anymore and he shuddered, letting out a silent breath. He hoped to the Gods that Kakarot hadn't noticed how much his touch affected him.</p>
<p>If he did, Kakarot didn't comment on it.</p>
<p>Vegeta felt Kakarot's fingertips press gently against his waist. </p>
<p>He pursed his lips.</p>
<p>"Wow, your waist is really slim," Kakarot commented, and if Vegeta didn't know him, he would think Kakarot was trying to fill the silence. Unfortunately, he was probably being genuine about this realisation.</p>
<p>"You've only noticed that now?" He replied.</p>
<p>"I mean.." Kakarot started moving his hands up and down, feeling up his waist, and Vegeta felt like imploding. "I've never touched it like this before," </p>
<p>"Yes very nice observation Kakarot now can you just get on with it?" Vegeta grits.</p>
<p>Kakarot chuckled, and Vegeta hated how his heart jumped at that. "Whatever you say," then his hands left Vegeta's waist, making Vegeta let out a sigh he couldn't supress.</p>
<p>Vegeta felt Kakarot touch the zip at his collar.</p>
<p>He panicked, moving to stop Kakarot again. </p>
<p>Kakarot frowned. "What now?"</p>
<p>"Can't you just do it through my suit? This thing is like a second skin anyway," Vegeta tried to reason.</p>
<p>"The effects won't be fully effective then! Whis told me to apply the oil directly on skin," Kakarot informed.</p>
<p>Vegeta grumbled, going through an internal conflict.</p>
<p>"Besides, we made a deal. I change Beerus's sheets, you don't complain," </p>
<p>The grumbling got louder, before Vegeta let go. </p>
<p>Kakarot grinned. Then zipped the top off and threw it away as well.</p>
<p>Underneath that grey suit, there was scars littered on each carved muscle, and Kakarot couldn't help but press his thumbs on them, feeling the different textures and dips on Vegeta's back.</p>
<p>Some he recognised from shared tribulations they had, with or against each other. Others he either couldn't recall, or are from other causes. Kakarot reminded himself to ask about their stories after. </p>
<p>"Kakarot," Vegeta breathed. He snapped out of it. </p>
<p>"Ah, right," Kakarot replied dumbly, turning to grab the bottle he had left on the nightstand. He pressed out a handful of oil, and was startled by the tingling feeling on his thick skin. It was like pop rock candy, and it dissipated fast. It was weird, but not entirely unpleasant.</p>
<p>Kakarot recalled Whis's instructions, rubbing his hands together to warm the oil before softly pressing his fingertips on Vegeta's shoulder blades.</p>
<p>Vegeta inhaled sharply, equally as alarmed as Kakarot when he felt the touch tingle on his skin. </p>
<p>Then Kakarot slid the rest of his hands up, pressing them on his back, and the fizzy sensation shot through his entire body.</p>
<p>Vegeta groaned, eyes falling shut.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Kakarot asked, his hands still on Vegeta's back.</p>
<p>"S'fine," Vegeta murmured. "Just...move,"</p>
<p>Kakarot smiled, then moved on to the next action. Widening his fingers, he dragged his hands down, slathering a sheet of oil on whatever skin he could work with.</p>
<p>His thumbs dug under Vegeta's high-waist leggings, pushing it down until it pooled around his hips. Kakarot could just about see Vegeta's tail scar under them.</p>
<p>Kakarot was feeling giddy with happiness, glad that there was no noise of complaint from Vegeta. He pressed his palms down the small of his back and Vegeta hissed, back arching up to the touch.</p>
<p>Once Vegeta's entire back was gleaming, each segment of muscle accentuated with highlights, Kakarot doused his hands with another dollop of oil, and really got into business.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Vegeta was losing it. Literally. His brain was starting to turn into a hot pile of mush and he actually struggled to think about anything but Kakarot's stupidly heated hands working magic on his back. Whis must be one hell of a teacher to be able to make Kakarot this delicate.</p>
<p>The initial sparkling feeling had been weird, but now it contrasted against the melting sensation that engulfed him and Vegeta relished in it. He pressed his forehead in his arms and took deep breaths. </p>
<p>He even began shifting his hips, arching his back, trying to silently tell Kakarot to press more, give a certain spot more attention, and-</p>
<p>"<em>Yesss</em>, oh <em>fuuuck</em>," Vegeta moaned. Kakarot dug his knuckles into a tight knot in his body, and waves of heat enveloped his body.</p>
<p>Kakarot let out a breathless laugh. "You're really tense Vegeta. You really needed this huh,"</p>
<p>"Fuck yes," Vegeta confessed, agreeing a little too fast for his liking.</p>
<p>Judging by the pause from Kakarot, he didn't expect Vegeta to admit it so quickly either.</p>
<p>Vegeta tensed up, suddenly afraid of what Kakarot was doing to him. Oh no, it's the oil isn't it. Vegeta was suddenly reminded that this wasn't just any ordinary, nice smelling massage oil. This was <em>Whis's oil</em>. </p>
<p>That cold realisation dragged Vegeta's senses back.</p>
<p>"Kakarot, I need you to stop," Vegeta says, his voice trembling at the end. He made a move to sit up, but Kakarot pushed him down again.</p>
<p>Vegeta clenched his jaw. "I'm fucking serious Kakarot. There's something in this oil that's making me...making me say things. This must be Whis's idea of a prank and I'm not going to-"</p>
<p>Kakarot used his free hand to knead another tight spot, and Vegeta immediately relaxed, his thoughts blown out the water.</p>
<p>This was fucking unfair. Kakarot suddenly being good at manipulating him was <em>unfair.</em></p>
<p>"Relax. It's okay Vegeta," Kakarot soothed, his voice several octaves lower than usual. "You're fine, I'm here," </p>
<p>Then Kakarot raked his blunt nails down Vegeta's spine and the dual sensations proved to be too much. Vegeta cried out and sagged further into the bed. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Vegeta decided to just give in. He'd entrusted Kakarot with more important things, and no one would believe him if he ever spread this out to his friends. He just needed to make sure he doesn't say anything damning and everything would be okay.</p>
<p>"Does this feel good?" Kakarot asked.</p>
<p>"Gods, yes," Vegeta sighed, tongue loosened by the effects from the oil and Kakarot's touch. "Feels fucking amazing, give me more,"</p>
<p>Only after Kakarot let out a breathy laugh that Vegeta realised he had spoken his mind again. He flushed, pressing his face into the bed in hopes of muffling his voice. </p>
<p>Kakarot could see his flush on his ears and down his nape. He was suddenly feeling heated himself.</p>
<p>"There's a way to make you feel even better," Kakarot muttered.</p>
<p>Vegeta widened his eyes.</p>
<p>"You need to drop your ki defenses," </p>
<p>A wave of disbelief and thirst crashed into Vegeta. Kakarot must be insane to even suggest that Vegeta should drop his ki, the very thing that he has kept activated as naturally as he breathed, the very thing that has kept him alive, protected, and secure. If it was gone, Vegeta would be a vulnerable mess, prone to any and all attacks that could happen. Even now, a villain could appear and attack them, and Vegeta's lowered ki would cost him his life.</p>
<p>The very thought of dropping it made unease, anxiety and all sorts of emotional baggage bubble up in him. </p>
<p>However, in one repressed corner of his mind, a small voice told him to do it. To give in. Turn into putty in Kakarot's hand, be at his mercy. </p>
<p>The mere thought made him moan aloud, despite the seering pain in his head from all the stress.</p>
<p>Then Kakarot pressed against the dips in his shoulders, and all his doubts were gone.</p>
<p>"You want to feel better, right?" </p>
<p>"Yes," </p>
<p>"Will you drop your ki for me?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>,"</p>
<p>The moment Vegeta did so, his power level rapidly decreased to that of a mere human's. Kakarot, being the cocky fucker that he is, took this opportunity to drag and press his huge hot hands down the entire length of Vegeta's back.</p>
<p>Vegeta shouted, pleasure racking through his entire body.</p>
<p>Every sensation felt raw, uncontrolled, and coupled with the feeling of powerlessness under Kakarot's thick, strong thighs, Vegeta was gone.</p>
<p>"Do you like it Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, the smugness in his voice as obvious as day.</p>
<p>"Yes -<em>oh Gods</em>- touch me more," Vegeta begged, every single fibre of his being melting like butter.</p>
<p>"Tell me how you feel," Kakarot demanded.</p>
<p>"S'good. It feels -<em>ah</em>- amazing..." Vegeta babbled, doing anything to get more from Kakarot, to ride this pleasure train and crash with it.</p>
<p>Vegeta felt the bed shift, and Kakarot was leaning over him, his chest tantalisingly close to his back. He could feel his warmth radiating off him, but it wasn't close enough. Vegeta whined.</p>
<p>Kakarot pressed his lips against the crook of Vegeta's neck, taking in a sharp inhale.</p>
<p>"Vegeta, you smell good," Kakarot sighed, making him blush furiously. </p>
<p>"It's...the oil," Vegeta struggled to rationalise. </p>
<p>Kakarot could feel Vegeta's quickened pace. </p>
<p>"Is that so?" he chuckled lowly.</p>
<p>Vegeta whimpered.</p>
<p>Kakarot raised his head a few centimetres to lick his oil stained lips, only to brighten at how good it tasted. It had a mild caramel flavour, and faintly popped in his mouth. Being his usual ravenous self, Kakarot went back down to dot Vegeta's shoulders with kisses, his tongue darting out occasionally to taste the oil.</p>
<p>Surprised and turned on, Vegeta squirmed. Each kiss sent jolts of electricity down his back.</p>
<p>"<em>K-Kakarooot</em>," he drawled, despite his pride screaming at him to stop this nonsense already, he had tilted his head, giving more of his neck for Kakarot to kiss. As if to reward him, Kakarot's hands started to rub circles on the small of his back.</p>
<p>After a moment of kisses, licks and near-bites, Vegeta mumbled. </p>
<p>"...Kakarot," </p>
<p>Kakarot hummed in acknowledgment, the vibrations causing Vegeta to shudder.</p>
<p>"You're...you're poking me," </p>
<p>Kakarot hummed again, this time in confusion. </p>
<p>"Your dick is rubbing against my ass," </p>
<p>Kakarot stopped giving chaste pecks, and moved up to check.</p>
<p>"Oh," Kakarot says, and Vegeta could not believe this idiot didn't know he was hard. It felt like a rock in his pants was prodding against the swell of Vegeta's ass.</p>
<p>Kakarot licked his lips. "Must be the oil," </p>
<p>Vegeta turned, and this time Kakarot had let him. Vegeta perched on his elbows and Kakarot loomed over him on his knees. </p>
<p>Vegeta's pupils were blown, his face red to his ears, his cheeks slightly stained with tears. </p>
<p>"It's the oil," Vegeta agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakarot crashed their lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What followed were the Saiyans exchanging rough, feverish kisses. All this built up sexual tension, coupled with the strange oil had torn down every rational barrier they had. </p>
<p>Vegeta licked and sucked Kakarot's full bottom lip, making him gasp. He licked the oil, deciding that he rather enjoyed it before diving into Kakarot's mouth with his tongue.</p>
<p>Kakarot was stunned, eyes shut and brows furrowed as he struggled to keep up with Vegeta's expertise and eagerness.</p>
<p>Vegeta quickly gained the upper hand, sitting up and pushing Kakarot down on the bed. His arms framed either side of his head, and Kakarot decided to grab Vegeta's shoulders.</p>
<p>The warm oil slipping down Vegeta's back made him shudder.</p>
<p>When they parted, Vegeta's eyes raked down Kakarot's huge body, between his spread thighs and not so discreet erection pressing insistently against his gi.</p>
<p>Kakarot looked like he was yearning for something, his midnight hair tousled on the messy sheets, his oiled hands holding Vegeta's shoulders. Vegeta dragged a hand down his front, feeling the hard muscle underneath. Kakarot's breaths were rapid, heart beating so loud and hard that Vegeta could feel it on his chest, through his gloves.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, why was he still wearing them?</p>
<p>He pulled them off, then leaned down to catch Kakarot's mouth in another passionate kiss. Kakarot's head lifted off the bed to meet him faster, and Vegeta tried to ignore the way his heart raced at the action.</p>
<p>Onto more important things, Kakarot was way too dressed for his liking. Vegeta's hands moved to hook on the sleeves of that orange attire and pulled them off. Kakarot pulled his arms through and ran his hands down to grab Vegeta's ass <em>hard</em>, and Kakarot swallowed the moan that Vegeta illicited.</p>
<p>But his hands were slippery, and Vegeta's suit was practically a second skin. Kakarot had to constantly adjust to keep his grip.</p>
<p>Vegeta chuckled at that as he made a move to pull off Kakarot's navy shirt.</p>
<p>With the shirt finally off, Kakarot's ripped chest was on full display, and Vegeta didn't hesitate to test the goods. </p>
<p>He groped his chest, then ran a hand down a perfect set of abs. </p>
<p>Not wanting to be bested, Kakarot dug his hands into Vegeta's leggings, then grabbed his ass directly. His fingertips bit into his skin, properly grabbing on as so not slide around like last time.</p>
<p>Vegeta groaned from the rough hold, resting his forehead on Kakarot's collarbone. He ground his hips into Kakarot's equally hard cock, making them gasp in unison. </p>
<p>"That felt good," Vegeta's loose mouth says, going up to kiss Kakarot again. He had been licking the remnants of oil off him, and now that it was gone he tasted Kakarot's own flavour. "I love how you taste. So perfect, all for me,"</p>
<p>Kakarot twitched against him.</p>
<p>This man had a praise kink. Vegeta smirked. He could work with that.</p>
<p>He just needed more oil to help him.</p>
<p>Vegeta parted from Kakarot, and when Kakarot whined at the lost of contact Vegeta felt his heart clench. He reached over to the counter for the bottle, then pressed out a generous amount.</p>
<p>He turned back and slathered it on Kakarot's chest.</p>
<p>Kakarot jumped at the cool sensation, then cried when the tingling feeling attacked his sensitive nipples. Vegeta knew what he was doing, as he started to rub circles over the hardening buds with his palms, making Kakarot gasp and <em>writhe under</em> him. </p>
<p>A red tint spread down Kakarot's face to his collarbone, his brows were furrowed and tears fell out of shut eyes. He looked overwhelmed, but Kakarot <em>loved</em> overwhelming in a fight, and it seemed to translate in bed, so he took on the sensations head on, his fingers anchored down on Vegeta's back.</p>
<p>Vegeta grinned. This was only the beginning.</p>
<p>He shifted his hands down, and captured Kakarot's right nipple with his teeth.</p>
<p>Kakarot shouted, throwing his head back and arching into it. His hands move to rake into jet black hair, pressing Vegeta down into his chest, his impossibly long legs wrapping around Vegeta's waist.</p>
<p>Vegeta closed his lips around it, then rolled it on his tongue. Thanks to the oil, it tasted delectable, and Vegeta doubled his efforts to clean every drop on the swelling nub. </p>
<p>"Oh...V-Vegeta...! That feels..." Kakarot moaned loudly, not afraid to show Vegeta how much he was enjoying this.</p>
<p>Vegeta groaned, moving to work on the other nipple as his hand pressed and massaged the other.</p>
<p>His free hand tugged at Kakarot's bottoms, and the larger took the hint and helped Vegeta pull it off. There was a series of frantic fumbling, followed by Kakarot kicking it off before Vegeta got back to indulging in his treat.</p>
<p>After he had his fill of Kakarot's sensitive nipples, Vegeta stopped, pushing himself up to admire his handiwork, and the state that Kakarot was in blew him away.</p>
<p>He looked absolutely wrecked. With every exhale he was moaning, his arms were draped uselessly over his head. His chest -<em>fuck his chest</em>- was spit and oil slick, and the copious amounts of oil that dripped off him made him look like a meal.</p>
<p>His legs were built and bare, hugging around Vegeta's waist. And between them, hot, hard and bigger than Vegeta imagined it was his cock. It curved up to his waist, ruddy and dripping already. </p>
<p>Vegeta seared this sight into memory. </p>
<p>With a growl, Vegeta leaned back down, licking up the oil that had collected in Kakarot's cleavage, his hands roughly groped his pecs. </p>
<p>Kakarot's firm, huge, beautiful tits were awakening some odd obsession in him that even with the oil, Vegeta will never admit aloud.</p>
<p>He reluctantly released his hold, and went to pull his own cock out instead. </p>
<p>Hands slick with oil, he barely gripped both their lengths together -<em>Kakarot's fault for having the thickest cock Vegeta had ever seen- and</em> started pumping.</p>
<p>The feeling was immense, the sounds Kakarot was making alonside how hot and hard Kakarot felt in his hands was not helping Vegeta's case.</p>
<p>Kakarot moaned, the sound sending vibrations up Vegeta's face, and thrusted his hips up. The sudden movement made their dicks slip from Vegeta's hands.</p>
<p>Vegeta cursed, stopping himself from engraving the forth bite mark on Kakarot's tits to look down and grab their members again.</p>
<p>However, Kakarot had taken this opportunity to sit up, shoving Vegeta back down onto the bed. </p>
<p>Shocked, Vegeta's hands flew out to grab the sheets beneath them, as he stared up at Kakarot's dark eyes.</p>
<p>Kakarot wasted no time connecting their mouths again, and Vegeta realised how quick of a learner he was from how much more playful his tongue was compared to their first encounter.</p>
<p>Vegeta shut his eyes, hands coming up to dig into Kakarot's hair. </p>
<p>Kakarot shifted from Vegeta's lap, his leg now in-between Vegeta's own. When the two parted, Vegeta sighed, looking up at the ceiling as Kakarot nipped his jaw and travelled down to his neck, to the dip of his collarbone.</p>
<p>Vegeta growled, gently rutting his hips against Kakarot's thigh. "Touch me already,"</p>
<p>Kakarot laughed, his mouth continuing its journey lower and lower, mapping out a path all the way down to Vegeta's happy trail.</p>
<p>Vegeta inhaled, feeling his dick jumping in anticipation. </p>
<p>"Hold on," Kakarot says, reaching over to grab the bottle of oil. Vegeta growled in frustration, but was silenced when Kakarot gave him a quick peck on the lips.</p>
<p>Dispensing out a handful of oil, Kakarot rubbed his hands together to warm the fluid up before spreading it onto Vegeta's length.</p>
<p>Vegeta's eyes flew open. The oil prickled on his sensitive dick, giving Vegeta feather light jolts that made his hips twitch. He grit his teeth, legs tensing and hands pressing into his head, trying desperately to not come embarrassingly soon.</p>
<p>Kakarot paid him no mind, one of his hands more than enough to encase Vegeta's girth as he stroked him up and down, lubricating his cock.</p>
<p>Then, he wrapped his index and thumb snugly at the base, before pressing his lips on Vegeta's swollen tip.</p>
<p>Vegeta bucked, hissing out a string of curses. "I'm going to ffucking come Kakarot. You need...you need to-"</p>
<p>Kakarot smirked, holding down Vegeta's hip with his free hand. The other squeezed the base, preventing him from coming and Vegeta choked.</p>
<p>Then Kakarot, being as inexperienced and impatient as he is, tackled this new challenge by opening his mouth...</p>
<p>And completely swallowing Vegeta to the hilt.</p>
<p>Vegeta screamed, a civil war wrecking his body as he tried to get Kakarot's mouth off him and get deeper at the same time.</p>
<p>Not that he even had a choice; Kakarot's hand on his hip held him down, and the other was strangling his painfully hard cock. </p>
<p>Kakarot pressed his tongue against Vegeta's cock, enjoying the taste of the oil mixed with Vegeta's own taste. He found it cute how often Vegeta's cock spasmed and jumped deep in his throat. </p>
<p>Treating Vegeta's cock like a popsicle, Kakarot hollowed his cheeks and <em>sucked</em>.</p>
<p>"K-KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, ripping the sheets beneath him. His need to come was borderline torture, but Kakarot's makeshift cock ring wasn't letting him. He felt so weak, so overused, and with the lack of his ki defenses Vegeta was sure he was going to die like this.</p>
<p>He cried, his entire body felt like it was tearing itself up from oversimulation. "I can't last Kakarot, let me come...I need to...it hurts..." he pleaded aimlessly.</p>
<p>Kakarot stared in awe at Vegeta's purpling dick. "Vegeta, I got you, just hold on for a while longer okay?" </p>
<p>Vegeta sobbed, but he bit his lip and complied to Kakarot's wishes.</p>
<p>Kakarot grinned, swirling Vegeta's tip with his tongue before he dragged it up the entire length, licking up the oil around it.</p>
<p>Vegeta looked down, watching in absolute unbridled lust as Kakarot devoured his cock. Then Kakarot took him in his mouth again and started bobbing his head and Vegeta couldn't hold off any longer.</p>
<p>He reached down to dig his nails into the hand holding him off, his leg folding up to press insistently on Kakarot's shoulder. </p>
<p>Kakarot grinned inwardly, unaffected by Vegeta's attempts to get him off him. Thankfully, he just about had enough fun sucking cock, and watching Vegeta get so desperate was making his head spin. </p>
<p>So he grabbed the leg that was pushing him and perched his thigh on his shoulder. He released his hold and his mouth from Vegeta's cock and shifts his other leg over his shoulder as well.</p>
<p>Vegeta gasped, his hand shooting towards his dick to finally release himself, but Kakarot was quicker.</p>
<p>He abruptly stood up onto his knees, lifting Vegeta's lower half, making Vegeta's upper back brace against the bed. </p>
<p>Shocked by the change in position, Vegeta could only brace his arms in the bed to ease some of the weight on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Kakarot went to press out a handful of oil, but this time instead of licking it off Vegeta he licked it off his own hand.</p>
<p>Vegeta stared up at him in confusion. "The fuck...are <em>yoOOOU~</em>"</p>
<p>He felt something warm and wet press against his asshole, and he threw his head back, feeling mortified yet thrilled by his actions.</p>
<p>Kakarot spread his ass with his thumbs, then dove in deeper, lavishing the twitching ring of muscle.</p>
<p>Vegeta wailed, thighs clamping down on Kakarot's head. The fizzy feeling inside him...Kakarot's hot and wet tongue snaking into Vegeta's tight canal...it was all too much. </p>
<p>Vegeta came. He couldn't believe it, but he had came untouched from being eaten out. Maybe it was that cheeky fucker's plan all along; humiliate Vegeta by giving him an orgasm denial then making him come from a rimjob, but Vegeta could hardly stay mad when it felt this <em>amazing</em>.</p>
<p>White ropes of come shot out in violent ropes straight onto Vegeta's chin, giving Vegeta further evidence that yes, Kakarot is eating you out like a starving man and you're fucking loving it.</p>
<p>Kakarot then moved to lay Vegeta down. Vegeta was panting, looking blissed out from the orgasm that had sent his mind into a numb high. </p>
<p>Kakarot could get used to this. Vegeta was honest and pliant under him, and he didn't have to deal with him calling him an idiot or screaming murder in his ear. </p>
<p>He prepared two fingers, then traced it down Vegeta's perineum. Vegeta was tight and small, so Kakarot will need to be very patient and thorough with him to avoid any suspicions during training tomorrow.</p>
<p>Two fingers entered him with ease, and Vegeta showed no signs of discomfort. His eyes simply fell shut, and a languid sigh fell out his lips. </p>
<p>Kakarot smiled, leaning up to kiss Vegeta, albeit much more slower and soothingly. </p>
<p>Vegeta reciprocated, arms coming up to wrap around Kakarot's neck.</p>
<p>"Can you still go on?" Kakarot asked in-between kisses. </p>
<p>"Kakarot," Vegeta exhaled, the idea of tasting himself on Kakarot's lips already making his cock stir. "I want you to fuck me,"</p>
<p>Kakarot hummed, pushing in a third finger, and Vegeta tensed, baring clenched teeth. Kakarot kissed the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Relax," Kakarot ordered, and as if Kakarot had cast a spell on him Vegeta immediately did so, opening his mouth to let out a harsh breath, loosening up every part of his body.</p>
<p>Kakarot rewarded him with another kiss, then pushed all three of his fingers up to the knuckle within Vegeta.</p>
<p>Vegeta moaned, rolling his hips against them, to really make them hit <em>that</em> particular spot, but to no avail. He needed something bigger.</p>
<p>Something bigger and hotter and was currently rubbing against Vegeta's inner thigh.</p>
<p>"Kakarot," Vegeta growled. "I'm loose enough, fuck me already,"</p>
<p>Kakarot hummed, pulling his fingers out. </p>
<p>He then flipped Vegeta over, and pressed the head of his wet cock against Vegeta's asshole. Vegeta could only wait with bated breath for what's to come.</p>
<p>Kakarot gripped Vegeta's hips, keeping him flat on the bed. Then slowly, steadily, he pushed in.</p>
<p>"<em>Oooh</em> oh oh..." Vegeta sputtered nonsense, as Kakarot's monster cock inched in and in and <em>in</em>. Even with all that preparation Vegeta still felt like he was going to split from all that mass forcing itself in him.</p>
<p>It didn't help that the oil on Kakarot's dick was spreading deep inside him, making it tingly and <em>itchy,</em> a feeling that only Kakarot's long cock was able to dull by giving the friction Vegeta craved.</p>
<p>Every moment that passed, Vegeta was hoping that <em>this</em> was it. There's no way Kakarot could give him more, there's no way he could take more, but Kakarot just kept going and going.</p>
<p>And when Kakarot finally pressed his hips flush against Vegeta's ass, Vegeta was sure that Kakarot had reached his colon.</p>
<p>Vegeta was stunned, afraid, but felt completely exhilarated. </p>
<p>"Vegeta, relax," Kakarot hissed. Vegeta was clamping down on his dick like a vice.</p>
<p>"Fuckin'...trying," Vegeta stuttered. It was easier said than done when he had this much cock stuffed in him. He wasn't even sure if relaxing would even do much when Kakarot already hit the limit of how much he could handle.</p>
<p>Even so, Vegeta managed, and Kakarot sighed, leaning down to press the rest of his body flush against Vegeta's back. Being as huge as he was, he folded slightly around Vegeta's smaller build.</p>
<p>Vegeta lightly kicked Kakarot's leg.</p>
<p>"Move," he ordered.</p>
<p>Kakarot hummed, peppering Vegeta's back with a few more kisses before wrapping his large arms around his waist.</p>
<p>Then slowly, he started to move his hips.</p>
<p>Vegeta grit his teeth. Kakarot's cock was like an anchor in his tight ass and he needed to hold onto the bed to avoid getting dragged along with him.</p>
<p>Kakarot started with slow thrusts, a few inches out, a few inches in, his forehead pressed against Vegeta's back. </p>
<p>Whenever Kakarot's cock rubbed against a bundle of nerves -<em>which was impossible to avoid, Kakarot's cock took up any and all space inside him</em>- Vegeta's walls would twitch and strangle his cock, making Kakarot clench his jaw and steel his nerves to avoid fucking into him too soon.</p>
<p>After a few more thrusts, consisting of Kakarot steadily pulling out and pushing in an inch, then five, then eight, Vegeta felt ready for it.</p>
<p>He grabbed Kakarot's neck from behind, pulling him down such that his ear was right next to his lips.</p>
<p>"Fucking destroy me," Vegeta commanded huskily.</p>
<p>A wave of heat hit Kakarot, and with a low growl Kakarot pulled Vegeta's hips up, got on his knees, and pounded into him.</p>
<p>Vegeta howled, toes curling and hands fisted hard in the sheets. Kakarot was pistoning into him fast and harsh and Vegeta was struggling to keep up, every rough thrust shoving him up the bed until he had to push himself against the bedframe to avoid getting a concussion.</p>
<p>Kakarot was breaking his ass, flesh grinding against every spot, and every time he pulled out Kakarot could see a soft pink of Vegeta's anus peeking out.</p>
<p>It <em>hurt</em> but the pleasure was returned tenfold every time, and it thrilled him to no end. </p>
<p>Despite Vegeta yelping at every thrust, and his body feeling crushed in Kakarot's hold, Kakarot didn't slow down, only going faster and faster as he neared his own peak.</p>
<p>This show of dominance, this stubborn chase to achieve his own high with complete disregard of Vegeta's well-being turned Vegeta on harder than he could ever imagine. Kakarot's raw Saiyan personality shone in bed, and Vegeta was drinking it all up to the point of drowning. It was too good, so ovewhleming, so utterly-</p>
<p>"...<em>Perfect</em>, G-Gods you're so gooOD, so hard and h-hot and..." Vegeta moaned hoarsely, making Kakarot's cock twitch in him.</p>
<p>Then, Vegeta felt himself near his peak. His heart thudded in his chest, and his body shuddered at the thought of Kakarot still shoving his cock in him, using him like a toy even after his orgasm, throwing him into a spiral of oversimulation.</p>
<p>The mere thought had him leaking rivulets of precome as he sobbed. He was so fucking close, just one more push and-</p>
<p>Kakarot sunk his teeth Vegeta's nape <em>hard</em>, the taste of iron filling his mouth.</p>
<p>Vegeta winced, and just as he did so Kakarot brought a hand down to wrap around Vegeta's cock and <em>tugged</em>.</p>
<p>That's when he lost it. Eyes rolling back to his head as he shrieked, coming so hard he probably pulled something.</p>
<p>Thankfully, though a little disappointing, Kakarot was close behind, thrusting once, twice, then impaling Vegeta as deep as he could before blowing his load in him.</p>
<p>Vegeta's mouth hung open, drool seeping into the bed as he felt stream after stream of hot come filling him up, making him feel whole.</p>
<p>Then he collapsed, along with Kakarot, his weight feeling strangely comforting instead of irritating on his body.</p>
<p>They spent the next few minutes like this, taking each other in, listening to each others racing heartbeats and shallow breaths. Vegeta could feel Kakarot licking the bite mark he had engraved on him.</p>
<p>Then it does get irritating, and Vegeta bonelessly nudged Kakarot with an elbow.</p>
<p>Kakarot sighed, moving up and gently pulling out of Vegeta's warmth. The other hissed at the loss, his insides feeling uncomfortably empty and cold. He was sure his ass was gaping from the size it had to accommodate.</p>
<p>Kakarot laid next to Vegeta, and let out a long, satisfied exhale.</p>
<p>Vegeta felt Kakarot tug on his arm, and he offered no resistance, allowing Kakarot to position him such that he faced the other, his head resting on his bicep and legs entangled with his. </p>
<p>Vegeta looked up at him, and Kakarot stared back with a half lidded expression that Vegeta would rather not think too much about now.</p>
<p>In fact, he didn't want to think at all. So when Kakarot kissed him again, innocent and gentle and nothing like the rough sex they had earlier Vegeta allowed himself to enjoy it. </p>
<p>Kakarot kissed in between Vegeta's brows one last time, before pulling him into his embrace. Vegeta draped his own arms over Kakarot, his normally cold body instantly heating up from Kakarot's warmth. </p>
<p>Then slowly, with the help of Kakarot's steady heartbeat, he was lulled to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"It's about time you two arrived," Whis noted, his posture as elegant and poised as usual. "Too good for my training already?"</p>
<p>Goku and Vegeta flew over, the former was laughing nervously, his complexion looking brighter than usual while the latter...</p>
<p>Vegeta looked drained, and when he landed next to Goku his legs had suddenly gave in. </p>
<p>Goku caught him by wrapping an arm around the small of his back. </p>
<p>"You okay 'Geta? You shouldn't push yourself after-"</p>
<p>"I'm fine Kakarot!" Vegeta cuts, face blushing up a storm. He smacked Goku's arm away. "Get off me you clown," </p>
<p>Whis covered his mouth with a hand. Goku really did it. He didn't know that such an innocent man was even capable of that. He would love to personally explore that hidden ravenous side of him as well...</p>
<p>Just then, another strolled in to join them. </p>
<p>Beerus yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Their tardiness is making me angry and when I'm angry I want to eat. Whis, just take us to Bulma's already,"</p>
<p>"But my Lord, lunch is not even in an hour's time,"</p>
<p>"Then we'll have what Goku calls brunch,"</p>
<p>Whis widened his eyes. "Brunch? What is that? Sounds delightful already!"</p>
<p>Goku beamed, like he always did when food is involved. "It's a meal you eat between breakfast and lunch. But you can't eat too much or you'll end up too full for lunch,"</p>
<p>Vegeta scoffed. "Like <em>that</em> has ever been a problem for you," </p>
<p>Goku pouted. "Hey, you eat just as much as me!"</p>
<p>While Goku and Vegeta bickered like an old couple, Beerus's snout twitched.</p>
<p>Then, he grimaced, fanning a hand in front of him.</p>
<p>"<em>Eugh</em>, what in the name of the twelve universes is this putrid stench?!" </p>
<p>Goku and Vegeta looked over at Beerus in confusion.</p>
<p>Beerus looked to Whis for validation. "Whis, don't you smell that?"</p>
<p>Whis averted eye contact, feigning an innocent look. "Whatever do you mean my Lord?"</p>
<p>Beerus sniffed the air again, then heaved. "I have no idea what it is but it's coming off in waves from the two of you," Beerus pointed accusingly at the Saiyans.</p>
<p>Goku and Vegeta exchanged eye contact.</p>
<p>Goku hummed, before snaking an arm around Vegeta's shoulders and pulling him towards his side. Then he leaned down to press his nose against his hair.</p>
<p>"Hm, you don't smell any different to me though,"</p>
<p>Vegeta's face flashed red, before he shoved Goku off him. "Don't get so close to me you clown! And for the record if anyone smelt bad it would be <em>you!</em>"</p>
<p>"But didn't we shower together this morning?" </p>
<p>Vegeta looked like he was about to catch on fire. "You-! I-! Stop talking!"</p>
<p>As the duo continued to argue, Beerus was absolutely stunned at what was happening before him. He narrowed his eyes at Whis.</p>
<p>Whis pursed his lips, before sighing. "Alright, I may have done <em>something</em> but Goku was the one went through with it," </p>
<p>"You're going to have to explain to me why the two of them smell exactly the same and why Vegeta can't walk straight," Beerus demanded, but his stern expression turned into a sly grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I believe I can make a good guess,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I headcannon that Beerus, as a Destroyer, would hate the smell of pheromones.</p>
<p>You can also tell I'm pretty interested to explore each charas' dynamics and personalities in the future, they're really fun to write!</p>
<p>Probably in future works I will be able to write more dialogue and interactions when I'm out of horny jail 😔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>